


National Trivia Day

by LoveIsNotForSinners



Series: (Not) 365 National Days [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinks, Gen, National Trivia Day, bar trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotForSinners/pseuds/LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: The pack get together to participate in bar trivia.





	National Trivia Day

**Author's Note:**

> I played pub trivia once in my whole life, all I'd ever be good at are pop culture and that's only going to last a few more years as I get too old.

January 4: National Trivia Day (No pairing, pack, drinking, trivia, bar, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, Scott and Isaac, stolen team names)

Jackson comes back with a set of drinks for the team, sitting next to Lydia and looking to the team that he had gathered upon his return from London. He's pretty sure in high school his team would have included Danny and definitely not Stiles, maybe Scott and Allison but that's only because Lydia was friends with Allison. He takes a gulp of beer and watches Isaac scribble their name on their card and bring it up to the MC of the night. He never really thought he'd be participating in pub trivia though so there's also that to account for. A group of giggling girls have wine in their glasses and one of their brunette teammates scurries to the front as there is a countdown for required team names if playing. 

“Alright, tonight we have six teams:” The MC announces, going through the names “The Prosecco Princesses, The Trivia Tribe, Isaac's Intellects...”* 

“Seriously?” Stiles turns his eyes to Isaac as he asks and Jackson follows with a similar unimpressed look. 

“Hey, I gave you a chance to voice your opinion, you all said you didn't know. So I chose for you?” Jackson narrows his eyes at the beta that he didn't think would be here anymore. 

“Really?” Jackson growls. “Why did we even invite this guy? And what's with the scarves?” 

“Right?” Stiles points to Jackson. 

“It's like 90 in here!” Jackson's face scrunches up and Isaac makes a face in reply while Scott sighs, asking them to pay attention. The tables go quiet as the first question is read. 

“First category is Pop Culture!” The MC cheers and the groups look excited as they lean in, ready for the question, pencils to paper. “What cult TV show from the 90's, starring Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny, is returning for its eleventh season this year?” 

“Ooo, ooo!” Allison gasps as the team looks to her and she takes the paper, writing down 'The X-Files.' The pack looks to it and nods, making remarks of praise, Stiles extends his fist to her. Allison bumps her own against him and he winks in pride. 

“Question 2:” The MC continues after taking a look around the team and giving a quick warning. “Which city hosted the 2016 Summer Olympics?” 

“Yeah, baby!” Stiles cheers when Allison scribbles down 'Rio.' Jackson smirks and takes a glance around the room to the other six teams scribbling down their own answers. He takes another gulp of his beer and relaxes a bit, throwing an arm around the back of Lydia's chair. The chair below him creaks a little and he pays it little mind. He can hear the whispers of the other teams and wonders if the pack had ever cheated. He grimaces at the thought. 

“Question 3: Which member of the boy band One Direction was the last member to rank in the Top 40 of Billboard Hot 100 in the Us?” There's a pause as the pack looks around each other and start to list off the members of One Direction. Stiles makes a face and leans to Allison. 

“It's Louis.” He whispers and Jackson snorts at him while the girls nod slightly and Allison writes down the singers name in the correct spot. 

“I hope your right.” Scott asks him before smiling at his friend. Stiles grips Scott's shoulders and gives a little shake of confidence. The two grin and Jackson scowls, leaning a bit closer. 

“Still need your own room you two?” Stiles easily raises his middle finger and smiles sweetly at Jackson who grins back. One of the groups is hissing random names at each other, Justin Timberlake is not a One Direction member, Jackson is certain of this. 

“Last question: Everyone ready?” There's a chorus of affirmative responses as the MC continues. “Which professional tennis player, married to Kim Sears, withdrew from the Australian Open due to a hip injury this year?” Jackson shoots forward with a gasp and everyone looks to him, Lydia smiling softly. 

“It's Andy Murray.” He tells Allison who nods. None of the others question him and when he looks to them he sees them truly believing him. He smiles softly.

“That's confidence.” Isaac comments. 

“It's right.” Jackson fights him. 

“No one thinks otherwise,” Scott calms. “We believe you.” Jackson smiles again. 

“Alright, we'll be collecting papers and scoring them. Which gives you a few minutes to get more drinks before the next round starts. Next round's category is Opening Lines from Films.” The MC announces, Isaac grabs the paper and heads up when requested, one member from all teams following. 

“Well,” Jackson comments “If The Notebook is an answer, we'd all have it.” Allison snorts into her hand while Stiles laughs and Lydia looks at him in mock offense. He smiles, he kind of liked this better.

**Author's Note:**

> *Team Names are jacked from the internet. Also please let me know if any of the questions are wrong, I'm not that good at pop culture either.


End file.
